kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: P.A.R.T.Y.
Information Summary: While Father is out for the day, The Delightful Children From Down the Lane invite Numbuh 5's older sister, Cree, over for a discussion of the destruction of the Kids Next Door. Plot: The episode begins with Father leaving to Saratoga Springs on order from his doctor. Apparently, he's in need of rest and relaxation after causing too much adult tyranny. He entrusts the Delightful Mansion to his children, who promise to be good. With a final reminder to feed the cat, Father is off to enjoy his mini-vacation. However, as soon as Father leaves, the Delightful Children contact Cree to confirm that he's left. Turns out that they had been planning to throw a party for the teens along with Cree to plan the destruction of the Kids Next Door. Meanwhile, back at Sector V headquarters, Numbuh 1 is discussing the Kids Next Door scientists' analysis on a multitude of items stolen from Cree's room. As Numbuh 4 helps himself to some unmeltable Pacific Breeze flavored ice cream treat, Numbuh 5 comes into the room and scolds the rest of the team for stealing from her sister's room. However, before Numbuh 5 can continue chastising the rest of her team, the Kids Next Door Help Me Hotline goes off. Much to their surprise, it turns out that the Delightful Children are calling this time. Back at the mansion, the party isn't going quite as the five Delightful Children had planned. Cree and the rest of the teens never wanted to actually plan the destruction of the KND. They just wanted to use the Delightful Mansion to throw a real, wild party, complete with loud music and soda. After the Delightful Children make attempts to calm the party, Sector V shows up, wanting to know the reason why the Delightful Children would summon them to their rescue. After the Delightfuls explain the situation, saying that they need to get them out of the mansion before Father comes home, Numbuh 1 declines, claiming it not to be his problem. However, Numbuh 5 agrees with the Delightful Children when they say that it's the Kids Next Door's job to rescue kids, no matter who they are. So then Sector V agrees to help, begrudgingly. Numbuh 2 comes up with a plan. They decide to flood the teens out by rigging the sprinkler system in the house with instant mashed potatoes mix. Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 are assigned to making their way into the kitchen to get the potatoes and Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 are sent to find the sprinkler system, which is located in the basement of the mansion. Cree, dragging Maurice along, sneaks into the basement, which is where the Delightful Children say that Father's 'inner sanctum' is located. Numbuh 5 figures out that something is obviously up, and decides to follow them. In the mean time, Numbuh 3 and Numbuh 4 have to slow dance through a room, much to Numbuh 4's chagrin. After successfully making it through the room (but not without running into Chad), they find themselves in the kitchen and find the spuds. Down in the basement, Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 5 find the sprinkler system. Numbuh 5 lets Numbuh 2 do all the pipe work as she runs off to find out what her older sister is doing lurking around in the basement of one of the most evil villains they know. She runs into Maurice, who questions her presence at the party. She, in turn, asks him what he's doing down there. Of course, their goals are both one in the same: finding out what Cree is up to. Cree calls Maurice in the middle of their conversation, interrupting them. She leads him to Father's 'inner sanctum'. But she didn't want to steal anything...other than a kiss from Maurice. Maurice, somewhat shocked at her romantic advances on him, tells her that she stinks, to which she mentions her deodorant being missing. Numbuh 5 steps in after her sister explains her stinkiness, agreeing that she, indeed, stinks. However, before Cree can do anything to get back at her sister for embarrassing her further, one of the teens runs in, saying that Father is just down the driveway and that everyone needs to get out. The teens flood out of the house as Father pulls in the driveway after his relaxing day. He is more than shocked to see the plethora of teens pouring from his mansion. Since the teens left, Sector V's mission is complete, and the Delightful Children from Down the Lane thank them for their assistance, for once. Numbuh 1 tells Numbuh 2 to hit the abort button, to which Numbuh 2 says, "What abort button?", since evidently, there was no such thing. Seconds later, the house, already in a shambles, is explodes with mashed potatoes. Father, shocked, sees the Delightful Children fall into the potatoes. He yells at them briefly for throwing a party without permission, but then Sector V lands next to them in the mess, and the Delightful Children pin the blame on them instead. Starring *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *DCFDTL *Father *Cree Lincoln *Maurice (final appearence) *Upper Crust *Chad (Cameo) Locations *Delightful Mansion From Down The Lane *Sector V Treehouse Trivia/Goofs *This is the first ever episode that includes real-life characters in their own image, The Upper Crust, that are a hard-rock band. *It's revealed that Father has a cat. *When calling upon the KND for help, the DCFDTL say, "... Save us Kids Next Door, You're our only hope." much like Princess Leia from Star Wars. *During the party the Delightful Children try to yell at Cree for making their mansion a wreck, but she ignores them and offers them a soda. Funny enough, they act outraged saying that "Soda is illegal for anyone under 13!" This is a joke about how alcohol is illegal for anyone under 21. *When The Upper Crust Appear, they introduce themselves, and the DCFDTL ask "The Who?", and they reply "No, the Upper Crust". This is a reference to the real life band, The Who. *In the credits, The Upper Crust perform a song in Numbuh Four's room on his wrestling bed; therefore, Numbuh Four dances and 'rocks on' to it. At the end, Numbuh 1 ferociously yells, "KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! I'm trying to sleep..." at either Numbuh Four or The Upper Crust or both to lower their voices due to the fact that he was trying to sleep. Suddenly, Numbuh Four's legs comes crashing through the wood floor. *This is Maurice or Numbuh 9's last appeared on this show. *When The Delightfuls took the blame on Sector V, the short blond boy and Lenny were missing their gray pins on their coats and the chubby Delightful Girl was missing a pigtail. P.A.R.T.Y. Category:Season 6 Category:Love Episodes